The Monster in the Shadows
by darkangel9314
Summary: Damon has always kept to himself for one reason and one reason only to avoid his abusive father's wrath and to get out of his life as soon as he can, but when the head cheerleader Elena Gilbert starts to have an attraction towards him. Will Damon finally have the courage to stick up to his father and live the life that he has always deserved?
1. Chapter 1

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 1

Pots and pans crashed around in the night as Damon's door flew open. While other teens rested in their beds Damon was thrusted out of his and thrown to the ground as his head smacked against the wall in the hallway. Lilly, his sister, was curled up into a ball crying her little eyes out as the monster jerked her up by her arm. She would have bruises tomorrow, but no one could help her since they had enrolled her in the home schooling program. Damon had been lucky enough to spring free due to his promise to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business. He was a true definition of a loner, but for different circumstances. He had to protect himself and find a way to protect Lilly too.

"Dad." I whispered.

He released Lilly and kicked Damon in the stomach. At least Lilly had the present mind to lock herself in her room. He would receive the worst of the beating and this one had been brutal. The monster spit on him and slugged over to the couch to join his wife on the sofa. Damon limped to his bedroom and forced himself to close his eyes praying that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 2

Damon hurried to his next class trying to get the girl who was always nice to him out of his mind. He hadn't even meant to let her in the way he did, but what had happened had been inevitable and had made her somewhat indebted to Damon.

It had all started one day while Damon had been trying to hurry to a class he had been late for. If his parent had caught whiff of him being late to class he would sure be punished for it later and that was one thing he didn't want at the moment. That's when he heard them. A girl with brunette hair the color of dark chocolate had been pushed back into a locker with a guy he knew as Stefan.

Stefan was the captain of the football team and as cliché as it was he was dating the girl he assumed was the girl being pinned to her locker by the force of Stefan's body. If Damon didn't know better he would have just saw it as a Stefan's primal way of making out with her, but judging by the girls' body language it was more than what it seemed. He also knew the look in the girls beautiful brown eyes. It was the look of fear. The same look of fear he had always seen from Lilly when their father was beating the shit out of her.

"Stefan please let me go."

"Come on Elena. I know you want me as much as I want you."

"Stefan we can so that later. We're going to be late for class."

Before Elena could make a move to leave Stefan slammed her into the locker. She yelped out in pain but Damon couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the thing he knew as fear.

Stefan's hand roamed Elena's exposed thigh and ran hid hand up her skirt tracing Elena's panty line.

"Stefan please don't"

"Come on Elena you were begging for it yesterday."

"Well I changed my mind now let me go!"

He slammed her against the locker again this time wrapping his hand around her neck.

"Listen here you stupid slut. I've heard you screwed half of this damn football team and I'm not going to let you go until you give me what I deserve for putting up with your ass."

Elena coughed as Stefan's hand squeezed against Elena's neck tighter making her lose her breath. He was starting to unbuckle his pants when Damon snapped out of the comotosed state he had been in and pulled Stefan away from Elena slamming him into a near by locker.

Elena coughed gasping for air and falling to the ground trying to regain her oxygen intake. He kneeled down beside her and tried to stroke her face but she pulled away. Damon mentally slapped himself. Of course she wouldn't have wanted to been toughed after what had just happened.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she sobbed rubbing her neck.

Pink had formed on it and Damon had no doubt bruises would start showing up tomorrow from where Stefan had choked her.

Just then Damon was pulled away from Elena and punched in the face, but unlike the times his father had hit him Damon wouldn't take the same punishment from Stefan. He punched Stefan hard in the gut and didn't give him a moment to recover when he hit Stefan's head to a nearby locker. The force wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to knock him out for a good few hours while he got Elena some place safe.

He walked to her again and helped her up amazed that this time she let him touch her. She looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes and surprisingly gave him a hug. She felt so soft and warm in his arms that he couldn't help but hug her back. She sobbed into his shirt and he stroked her hair just letting her cry it out. When the tears had stopped she looked up at him with those eyes of hers and gave him a sad smile that broke his heart.

"Thank you so much. I can't even begin to think what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Let's get you to the nurse. You might have injuries that I don't know about."

She nodded and they left to the nurse.

Ever since that day Damon couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her brown hair complimented those warm brown eyes of hers. The way she would always be polite to him despite his status as the school loner. But he knew he couldn't get too close to her. Unless he wanted her to get hurt again and a girl like Elena didn't deserve that.

Damon would just have to ignore her for now. He sat at his seat and let out a breath. Finally it was his last class of the day. Unfortunately, by some cruel twist of fate his partner for his class was none other than the girl he saved that day. Elena scooted her chair closer to is and flashed that bright white smile of hers. Was there any part of this girl that wasn't perfect?

"Hi Damon."

"Hey."

"So this new project is interesting. I mean what teacher 'marries' us and forces us to jot down our family tree to see what our family will be like."

Damon didn't say a word and handed her the list of his relatives and their genetic profiles that had been hell to obtain.

"I never knew you had a sister. What's her name?"

"Lilly."

"That's a pretty name."

"I guess."

She handed him her paper s they jotted down their family trees. Damon resisted the urge to write down monster on his parents names and took a deep breath that hopefully Elena didn't notice.

Finally after what seemed like forever the bell rang and before Elena could even blink Damon was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 3

Later that night, Damon was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. He turned sharply to glare at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning and if his parents had heard his cellphone ringing this late he would have been screwed. Who the hell was calling this late?

"Hello." He answered quietly.

"Hey Damon it's your completely adorable history partner Elena Gilbert." She said slurring her words a little bit.

"Why are you calling this late? Are you drunk?"

"Because." She whined, " I want to talk to my sexy loner of a history partner."

"You think I'm what?"

"I don't have time for this playing dumb shit between us Damon. I just wanted to know if that guy who saved me that one day likes me as much as I like him."

"Elena I can tell you're drunk so do us both a favor and get some sleep."

"Ah. I knew you cared about me. Does this mean we're going out now?"

"No Elena. Believe it or not I just want to know that the girl I saved that one day is okay."

"What? You're breaking up with me. We've only been together for like a minute."

"We were never together Elena. "

Damon heard her scoff and then hang up the phone. That call had been unexpected, but at least he had something to discuss with her when they were at school.


	4. Chapter 4

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 4

Damon had just barely started his first shift at the old diner that he worked at when an unexpected person came in. Elena Gilbert.

"Damon we need to talk about what happened last night."

He followed her to a booth after a quick word with Salem about covering for him and sat down with Elena.

"I'm sorry about the drunk phone call last night." She said

"I'm shocked you even remember it."

She blushed which he had to admit was cute.

"I meant what I said Damon. I really do like you like I said I did."

Damon exhaled. He hated to do this to Elena, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Elena but you're not really my type."

She frowned slightly but Damon couldn't bear for her to try again with him. So he stood up and returned to his shift. Ten minutes later, he looked over to see if Elena was still there, but she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 4

Damon was reading one of his favorite books in the diner when Elena walked in with what he knew as her bitchy walk.

"Okay. I don't know what the fuck your problem is with me, but you can't really afford to be picky with girl Damon. Especially considering your social status."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you push away all of them and I know that those lame excuses is just you doing the same thing to me."

"And why should I listen to some girl who screwed half of the football team?"

Her face went white as a ghost as he saw that same fear he had seen in her eyes when Stefan had tried to have his way with her. He really didn't like what he did but he couldn't let Elena into his life.

"You really don't know the full story do you?"

"Like I said no one really tells me anything."

"I did have sex with them but it wasn't willingly. What you saw with Stefan wasn't the first time this had happened."

"What do you mean? Did they each do it separately?"

"No. it was together."

"Tell me what happened."

"How do I know I can trust you with this?"

"That's the thing you really can't trust anyone. Who you trust all depends on you. It's your story and you have every right to tell whoever you want."

Elena sighed letting out the breath she had been holding.

"It had all started when I went to a party for the cheerleading squad and the football team when I had just been inducted into the squad. They stated it was a ritual they did for all new comers but I was too drunk to really fight back or anything else. All the squad saw it. They even heard me screaming and begging for them to get off but they did nothing. I could see all the newcomers eyes. They were afraid of the same thing happening to them so they all stayed silent."

Damon saw the tears pool in her eyes. Without realizing what he was completely doing he held her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He really hated any kind of abuse, but rape was one of the worst. One he had never been subjected to despite how much his mom or dad hated him and his sister.

But no matter how much he felt bad for Elena he couldn't let himself get involved with her. She had already been hurt enough. He didn't want to subject her to any more pain that she already had been. He had to be the biggest jerk in the history of the world.

"What makes you think you're so special to ? What makes you think you're any different then all those other girls who claim they want me?"

"Because I'm the only girl you've ever bothered to talk to and I'm the only girl you connect with on an emotional level. Face it Damon no matter how rude you are or how much you try and shake me off. You can't fight what we have."

"And what do we have Elena?"

"A connection. I don't know how or why. I just feel like we should be in each others lives."

Damon flattered, but he refused to let Elena in his life. He didn't want her to get hurt. He just had to keep telling himself that.

"You don't know anything about me." He said looking dead into her eyes.

"Maybe I don't, but you have no right to push me away and lash out at me when all I've been is nice to you."

"Listen I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now. I'm happy being alone and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?"

"If I go on a date with you will you leave me alone then and stop making some deep psychological purpose as to why I like being alone?"

"Fine. I'll gladly go on a date with you and show you that you don't really want to be alone. You just need the right person to show you that feeling can be a good thing."

"Okay. I'll text you the details."

"Alright." Elena smiled

As Elena left the diner, Damon wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 6

Damon couldn't believe he was doing this as he sat st the new smoothie shop that had just opened downtown. A brunette named Kentucky was working the counter and she was obviously new to the world of work. Damon couldn't care less though. He was too nervous.

That's when Elena walked in and he couldn't help but was just dressed up in a simple button up top and blue jeans with her signature boots, but it was the first time that Damon had seen her in the down to earth clothes and he had to admit. He liked her better this way. She was a bombshell in her cheerleading uniform but this oufit made her look more real.

Elena greeted him with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey. He said handing her a strawberry smoothie since he knew it was her favorite.

"I'm surprised you remember my favorite smoothie flavor."

"Well it was the first thing you told me when we first started talking after the Stefan incident."

"Yes I remember that like it was yesterday."

Damon was typing up an essay one day when Elena showed up in the computer lab looking a little shaken up.

"Elena. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just some of the football team is harassing me about what happened between Stefan and me."

"Why would they do that Elena? He almost raped you."

"Trust me when I say that doesn't matter to them. They rather think of me as a slut rather than have one of their teammates as a potential rapist."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"I have you to talk to. Who else do I really need? I mean if I tell a therapist they'll assess that something is wrong with me when nothing is wrong with me. I didn't choose this and I refuse to let some therapist in my head."

"It might help."

"I doubt that."

"It really will help Elena. What happened to you was a traumatic experience and if you're not going to tell the police at least talk to a therapist."

"I guess one session with a therapist won't hurt."

"Well I'm glad you're getting help Elena. Even if it is a small step in the process."

Elena smiled and walked towards the door.

"Damon."

"Yes?"

"Do you like smoothies?"

"I never really thought about it I guess."

"What's your favorite?"

"I guess Banana. What's yours?"

"Strawberry."

"That's a good flavor. I guess."

"We should go get a smoothie sometime."

"I'll think about it."

She smiled and walked out of the lab.

"Anyway, thanks for the smoothie."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause I'm here with you."

"I'm not worth smiling for Elena trust me."

"Well I beg to differ Mr. Salvatore."

"Why do you like me so much, Elena? I mean I'm a loner and you're the captain of the cheerleading team. It doesn't sound like a match made in heaven to me."

"You're real. Well at least the most real person I've ever met. I mean you saved me when no one else ever thought about helping me out. You shoved Stefan into a locker so I didn't have to go through another torturous moment of rape and for that I'll always be grateful to you. Even it is what most decent people would have done."

He took her hand. It felt warm and right.

"That's the thing Stefan is still hung up on you and going out with him won't destroy your social status."

"Oh you haven't heard the amazing piece of news I just heard."

"People don't exactly tell me gossip"

"Stefan is dating Caroline Forbes now."

"The school gossip. No way."

"Way."

He laughed.

"well he's crazy than. You're beautiful and he doesn't deserve you."

"I wouldn't say that I'm not as beautiful as Rebekah or as social as Caroline. I'm just plain old Elena."

Suddenly Damon wanted to cheer Elena up.

"Well Rebekah is a frigid ice cream and Caroline is a flake. As far as I can tell you got them both beat."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Why are you so reluctant to let people in?"

"It's complicated."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not then."

He laughed. If only she really knew.

"Do you ice skate?"

"Sometimes with my sister Lilly. I haven't done it in a while though."

"Do you want to go ice skating with me right now?"

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

When they got there, Elena seemed like a pro. However, Damon didn't quite get the hang of it. She laughed skating circles around him.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is."

Before he knew what he was completely doing, Elena was underneath him and they were kissing. It was short and sweet, but packed all the importance of the world. When he pulled away he still couldn't believe what he had done. He was so stupid and now Elena would have to face the consquences of his own actions.

"Ugh, I think I should walk you home now."

She nodded still looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

They didn't say much until they stepped on her doorstep. Snow was starting to fall as flakes caught in her hair.

"Thanks for a good date." She said

"What's your motive?"

"I don't have one, but i guess if liking you is a motive than I guess I'm guilty."

"That makes no sense."

She kissed him.

"Thank you for tonight Damon. I had fun."

Elena went into her house leaving Damon to stand there dumbfounded and confused about what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 7

Damon was working the late shift at the diner that night when a doped up brunette girl walked up to him and giggled. It was obvious that she was high thanks to the stench of weed coming from her clothing.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?"

"Damon." He said not wanting to be bothered.

"That's a sexy name. I'm Vickie if you were wondering." She said looming over the counter to give him a good look at her cleavage.

"You're the new girl everyone is talking about."

"And you're the loner I keep hearing about. How about we blow this place and take some time to get to know each other."

"No thanks."

"What? Are you gay or something? Because I can totally turn you straight for the night."

"Listen Vickie I think you could be a nice girl, but I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Who is she?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Well this is a bummer, but if you ever get tired of boring ass Elena Gilbert or if she dumps your ass come to me and I'll show you how a real women feels."

Damon shuddered as Vickie left the diner. He would never talk to her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Monster in the shadows

Chapter 8

Damon dragged out a breath as he pulled away from Elena. They were in the park by his house in the grass making out. It was well after midnight and the moon shinned off of Elena's hair making her look twice as beautiful if that was even possible. He touched it and kissed her forehead.

"I better get you home." He said

Elena exhaled and pushed herself up looking a little disappointed.

"Alright."

He added one last kiss before returning her home to the safety of her parents.

Now it was back to his dreaded life. He slowly drove to his house, but when he turned on his street his eyes went widened.

An ambulance was at his house and uploading a stretcher that carried a tiny body on it. His mother stood there crying as his father scowled at her for showing weakness like he usually did when Damon or Lilly cried.

Damon finally got out of his car and rushed to his house. Lilly was no where in sight much to his terror.

"Where is she?" he yelled at his father ready to take out all of his anger on the monster who had made his life a living hell.

"She fell down the stairs Damon. The ambulance is taking her to the hospital now." His father replied slurring his words.

Damon narrowed his eyes. Lilly hadn't fallen down the stairs. She was probably pushed by none other than their father.

He left his parents and climbed into the ambulance not caring one bit about his fucked up parents or whatever he could call them. Lilly looked so small with the oxygen mask on her face while the paramedics worked to save her life.

When they got to the hospital, Lilly was rushed into surgery for internal bleeding and her other injuries. Damon sat in one of the hard waiting room chairs and finally let out his tears that he didn't dare to let out while he was in proximity of his parents. Lilly had to be alright or else Damon would never forgive himself for leaving her alone with them.

Three hours later, A doctor came out and introduced himself to Damon.

"How is she?"

"The pressure around her brain was extensive. The swelling still hasn't gone down since she was brought in. She also has a few broken bones and she's fractured two ribs. I'm amazed she's even still alive."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm sorry to say this Damon, but your sister is in a coma and I'm not sure if she'll ever recover."


	9. Chapter 9

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 9

Elena was waiting for him on the steps of the school the next day. Damon had been avoiding her all day, but he guessed he couldn't avoid her any longer. He took a seat next to her. Elena turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Why have you been avoiding me today? You weren't even in class."

Damon exhaled. He didn't want to lie to Elena no matter how much it hurt to discuss Lilly.

"Lilly is in the hospital."

"Oh God Damon. What happened?"

Elena took Damon's hand in hers and squeezed.

"She fell down a flight of stairs."

"Is she okay?"

"No Elena she's not. The doctors say she's in a coma and it's serious. She might not wake up. It's all up to her and fate."

"I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't know."

Damon squeezed her hand back. The doctors were busy running test on Lilly today, but he could visit her tomorrow.

"Will you-Will you come visit her with me tomorrow? I know it's not much of a valentines day date, but I would appreciate it if you were there."

"I'll be there."

Damon leaned into her inhaling her scent.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."


	10. Chapter 10

The monster in the shadows

Chapter 10

Elena held onto Damon's hand as they entered the hospital. Damon couldn't wait to see if Lilly was doing okay. The doctor was in the room and shook Damon's hand.

"How is she?" he asked looking at her and noticing a few get well balloons.

Who would send those to her?

"The good news is that she has some brain activity and the swelling seems to be going down. It's good news Damon. It's not the best, but it's still a step in the right direction."

"Thank God."

"I'll give you some alone time with her."

"Doctor, Do you know who gave her those balloons?"

"Your parents of course. They came to visit her earlier this morning."

"Thank you doctor."

When the doctor left Damon grabbed a pair of nearby scissors and popped the balloons much to Elena's surprise. He kept on stabbing them until there was nothing left.

"Damon stop." Elena said taking the scissors out of his hands.

"They aren't good people Elena. They don't deserve to see her."

"They're her parents Damon. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I can't tell you right now Elena. Just know that no matter how fake my parents act they're not good people. Trust me on this one."

Elena took Damon's hand and pulled him into a hug squeezing tightly.

"Whatever it is Damon we'll get through it together. I'm not leaving you alone in this."

"Thank you."

Damon and Elena sat in the unaccompanied chairs and Damon took Lilly's hand.

"Good job today Lilly. You keep that fight in you okay. I want you to meet someone this is Elena."

"Hey Lilly." Elena said smiling and taking her other hand.

Damon stroked Lilly's hair.

"She's one of the good ones Lilly and I really like her. I was just hoping that she could be my real girlfriend. What do you think? Should I ask her?"

Lilly squeezed Damon's hand and he laughed.

"Oh my God. She squeezed my hand."

"That's amazing Damon."

He laughed and Hugged Elena. She pulled away and kissed him.

"I would love to be your real girlfriend so my answer is yes."

He smiled and they went back to watching Lilly.


	11. Chapter 11

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 11

Damon took off his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair going towards the kitchen where he knew they would be. His parents hadn't been to visit Lilly since the day the doctor told him they took the balloons. He also wanted to give him a piece them a piece of his mind.

He found them in the kitchen drinking none other than a bottle of vodka and eating chips like it was just another day and their daughter wasn't somewhere lying in a hospital bed. Damon tore the vodka bottle from his mother's hands.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I think you've had enough."

His mother reached for the bottle but he extended his hand back to keep it out of reach.

"I'll decide when I've had enough. Now give me back my bottle. That's the expensive shit."

Damon threw the bottle to the wall causing it to shatter. At least that would get her attention.

"What the hell Damon? That cost me thirty bucks."

"Your daughter is worth more than any bottle of vodka."

"What's your deal?"

"You do know you have a daughter right?"

"Of course. I don't forget twelve hours of labor easily."

"Right. She's your daughter and you only visited her in the hospital once so far., but hey let me give you the award for mother of the year since you're so good at it."

"I've been busy. I hardly have any time to go visit Lilly."

"What have you been busy with? Which one is it mom? Drinking until your pain and sorrow for being a shitty ass mom goes away or screwing what's left of your abusive husband's brains out?"

"Don't talk to your mother that way." His father snapped.

"What's your excuse daddy dearest?"

His fist connected with Damon's jaw and he spit out one of his teeth. God that hurt.

"Don't you ever speak to me like you got a set of actual balls . You're a nobody. A cunt that can't control his mouth and who nobody will ever give a shit about."

"Screw this. I don't need to be here and listen to your shitty ass opinion, because guess what dad. No matter how many people don't give a shit about me, I'll at least have two people who do. Which is more than you'll ever have in your sad pathetic life."

He went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To paradise."

He slammed the door leaving the nightmares behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

The monster in the Shadows

Chapter 12

Elena squeezed Damon's hand as they looked out into the city lights.

"How's Lilly?" she asked nuzzling her face into his neck.

"She's getting better. The doctors said she could be waking up at any moment."

"That's great Damon. Do your parents know?"

"Please don't mention those abomination of parents to me."

"Damon. I know I said I wouldn't push you to tell me anything, but do you ever think that if you told somebody about it, even if it's me, that you would feel better."

"Telling someone how they really are doesn't change them Elena. It only makes them worse."

"It will help you Damon. Trust me."

"Elena, you can't even tell anyone you were raped why is my situation any different? "

Elena pulled back offended.

"I'm sorry Elena. I didn't mean to bring that up, but I'm scared to tell anyone about my parents. You don't understand how they are."

"You're wrong about one thing Damon."

"What is that?"

"I did tell someone. I told you."

Damon sighed taking Elena's hand.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

Damon spent a good portion of their time together talking about every abusive thing his parents had done to him and Lilly including the conversation he had with them earlier.

"That's horrible Damon. I can't believe they would do that to their own flesh and blood."

"Well that's the type of people they are Elena."

"They're wrong about you you know that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone does care about you. I care about you."

Damon sighed looking out at the stars.

"I know you don't believe me because it was programmed into you Damon, but I'll tell you the type of guy that I think you are."

Damon looked at her.

"You're the man who cares about everyone even though you had no one to care for you. You're the man that cares about his sister more than he cares about himself. You're the kind of guy who shoves a guy in the locker when he's about to rape a girl. You're the kind of guy who listened to me and knew I was telling the truth when no one ever thought I did. You're the guy who remembers everything about me even the stuff that no one else knows. You're the guy who helped me through my rape and every terrible thing that I went through, you're the guy who saved my life. You are the most kind and generous man I have ever met and you will always mean something to me. Hold onto that."

She kissed him and he pulled her in.

"Can we talk about anything besides my parents? They're not worth my time."

Elena smiled and kissed him before returning the subject to Lilly.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes. She's the only family that I have. I practically raised her."

"What was that like?"

"Sometimes I hated it. I raised her because my parents were too wasted to take care of her most nights. I had to put my life on hold and I hated her for it. I hated them for not being real parents."

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"Not as bad. I love my sister and I would do anything for her."

"And you're parents?"

Damon exhaled unwilling to answer. Elena seemed to understand though.

"Was there ever a time that they weren't like this?"

"No."

"Why don't you tell someone Damon? You don't have to live like this."

"I can't. I won't put Lilly through the harsh reality of foster care. She's had a hard life already, I don't need to add onto it."

"Whatever you decide to do. I'll stand by you no matter what."

"Thank you for understanding."

He placed his hand in hers and squeezed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 13

Damon unlocked his car door and watched as Elena climbed in. He locked the doors back up and kissed her causing her to giggle. God how he loved her laugh. It made him feel happy even with this mess of a life he had.

"What was that for?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had a really crappy day and I needed it?"

She laughed but shrugged in response.

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to congratulate you. Word on the street is that I'm now dating our future prom queen."

"There's no way I'm going to win you know that right?"

"I believe that you're wrong. Everyone loves you."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Why else did you want to see me? It sounded way more urgent on the phone."

"It's not bad news. It's actually really good news."

"What's that?"

"I'm joining a support group for teens in abusive home situations. I'm actually going tomorrow and I'm hoping you'll join me."

"Damon this is great that you're getting help."

"It's not help Elena. It's progress."

"You're still trying to take control of your life."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You still didn't answer my question. Will you go with me?"

"I'll make you a deal. I will go with you to your group meeting if you take a break from all this stuff and come with me to visit my grandmother in Los Angeles for spring break."

"I'll accept you."

"For what?"

"Believing in me even when I don't"

She smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Author's note: Hey guys I would like to say that I'm personally sorry for not updating a lot for the past couple of weeks. I got caught up in life and put fanfiction on hold to spend time with friends, family, school, and work, but I'm back and I thought it would be a good idea to answer a few questions. So if you guys have any questions that don't involve ruining the plot of this story than I'll gladly answer them. Just post a review with your question and I'll answer it honestly. Also for those of you who are wanting a longer chapter, your comments have finally been answered and the next chapter is going to be a longer one so I hope you guys enjoy it and as always I appreciate you guys reading my story and commenting.


	14. Chapter 14

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 14

Damon exhaled as he took Elena's hand and walked into the room where he would be sharing a lot of his personal secrets. He first had group therapy followed by a meeting with his own personal therapist. Elena would be there for both and helping him through it.

A man with soft brown eyes and brown hair stood up and shook Damon's hand firmly.

"I'm glad you can join us Damon. My name is Alaric and I'll be your group sponsor."

Damon nodded politely as Alaric shook Elena's hand and told them to take a seat because group would be starting soon.

Damon and Elena took their seats in the chairs that were in a circle. As far as Damon could tell there was six other people in this group. Three boys, Two girls, and what Damon assumed was a transgender female. Damon just shrugged it off. It wasn't his personal choice so it was none of his business.

Alaric stood in the middle of the circle and cleared his throat to stop the chatter.

"Good evening all. We have a new guest with us today. Would you like to introduce yourself." He said looking at Damon.

Damon cleared his throat and stood up with all their eyes on him.

"Hi my name is Damon Salvatore. And I'm being abused by my father and verbally abused by my mother."

"Hi Damon." The group said in unison.

"Would you like to share your fist experience with us Damon?"

"Excuse me but what is that?"

"The first time your father abused you. Would you like to share?"

"Well I guess I better get it over with since I'll never get better if I don't talk about it."

Damon took a deep breath and turned his back to the group facing Elena. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. It was easier to tell her all of this instead of a group of strangers.

"I remember the first time I was ever physically hit. I was just barely five years old and I was perfectly asleep in my nice warm comfy bed when my dad barged into my room and dragged me from my bed kicking and screaming. He- He threw me to the ground like some rag doll and hovered over me smashing his feet to the side of my face. I think the worst part of it all is that I never knew why he started hitting me in the first place."

Elena got out of her chair wrapping her arms around Damon to give him a hug as the group burst into applause. Alaric patted him on the back and continued with the other teenagers before concluding the group and sending Damon to the therapist office.

Damon and Elena sat in the chairs and talked to his new therapist replaying the same details he did in group. Truth be told Jo was a pretty cool therapist. But what Elena didn't know was that he hadn't just booked this appointment for himself. He wanted her to get the help she needed too and she would never if she kept avoiding her problems.

"So Elena. I had a phone conversation with Damon before any of his official meeting were in process and I was interested to know more about you."

Elena looked at Damon then back at Jo in shock.

"What are you talking about? Were here for Damon."

"A huge part of Damon's recovery is having a stable environment to run to."

"Are you calling me unstable? You don't even know anything about me."

"You know Elena I also help with sexual abuse cases too. If you ever needed to tell someone what happened my door is always open."

Elena looked at Damon with disbelief and rage in her eyes.

"You told her about the rapes. Damon that was personal!"

"Damon is only trying to help Elena. Believe it or not it helps to talk about it."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly okay with what happened to me. I don't need you screwing around with my head and making it worse."

"That's the thing Elena. You haven't dealt with in you just found ways to hide the pain you've felt."

"How could you possibly know that? You haven't been in this situation before."

"Actually Elena. I have been where you've been. I've had my own experience with rape and blaming myself for what happened. I know it's not healthy to keep it all locked up inside. I know it's killing you."

A tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she wiped it away.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened but it won't be pretty."

(the next scene involves a rape scene. I have put a small notice here to warn you this is where it begins and the next parenthesis is where it ends.)

"Tell me what happened."

Elena looked at Damon and thought back to one of the worst days of her life.

Elena giggled splashing her beer around a little as she tripped slightly. Tessa caught her and dragged her back into the house where a bunch of bodies were pressed together. Everyone was obviously drunk and having a good time and as a high school freshman who was just barely inducted in the cheerleading squad Elena thought it was a good time as any to party like there was no tomorrow.

Elena was thrown into the crowd of dancers where she lost herself in the music. She couldn't believe how good she felt. Rebekah later joined her and passed her another beer.

"Oh that's fine Rebekah. I can get my own."

She tried to pass the beer back but Rebekah refused to take it.

"I made it especially for you Elena. It's a special surprise that the cheer and football team put together. Everyone has to drink it at least once. Unless you're scared then you know you can just dance I n the background while the real cheerleaders do their work."

Elena gave Rebekah and blunt look and tossed back the drink as if it was nothing. She started to dance with Rebekah until fifteen minutes later while her head felt all woozy. She leaned in towards Rebekah as she caught her and smiled.

"Good it's working. Now it's time to show you just how much I've hated you for all these years."

Elena couldn't move by herself as Rebekah dragged her upstairs. She didn't even have enough time to protest as she took her into a room that was big enough to hold the whole football team and some of the older cheer squad.

"She's all yours." Rebekah said with a twisted smile as she set up what looked to be a video camera.

One of the jocks pushed her on the bed as she tried but mostly failed to struggle. What were they doing to her?

"Don't worry babe. We're only here to make you feel good. I mean you're so hot for a freshman that every singke football player here wants to try you on for size. Too bad you're too drugged to protest. I bet you feel super tight."

Before Elena could make a sound she was gagged with a sock and held to the bed by different members of the teams. Rebekah smiled as the boy ripped the fabric of her skirt off.

"Oh baby. I hope that wasn't expensive."

She tried to struggle as her panties were cut off by a knife the boy had been carrying.

"Now don't make a sound or it will be your neck next."

Elena cried silent tears as he unzipped his zipper pulling out his hard erection. She closed her eyes wishing this was only a nightmare until he slammed it into her making her scream. Blood rushed down her thighs as he just kept going and going violating her again and again. It hurt. It really hurt. She cried when he filled her with his disgusting come leaving a mark that would be forever inside her.

"Eww gross guys she's bleeding. I guess little miss Gilbert was a virgin before any of this happened. Don't worry babe we'll get you used to it."

Another member of the football team unzipped his pants and got ready for his turn while everyone just laughed and taunted her every time someone else would take away her right to say yes. When the twelfth person had finished Elena had passed out from the enormous amounts of pain these guys had been inflicting on her. She barely had enough time to cry it out before another person jumped in sometimes they would even take turns opting between inside her or in her but which was even worse. Some of them even had the gal to force her to suck on them masking her screams. Elena was finally awoken when the last guy had their turn by Rebekah splashing the contents of her beer on her making her feel even more like a piece of trash.

"Welcome to the team slut. You have now earned that reputation. And if you ever try to tell anyone this video will go viral so everyone in this school can see that Elena Gilbert is the school slut."

They laughed and threw more beer on her as they walked out of the room leaving Elena bruised and broken so she could cry it out.

(end of scene)

Tears fell down Elena's face as she finished her story. Damon sat there dumbfounded. He knew it was bad but he didn't know it was this bad.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He said voice soft.

Elena leapt out of her chair as he tried to grab her hand and looked him dead in the eye with eyes turning cold.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it. How dare you make me talk about it!?"

Elena ran out of the room. Damon looked to Jo as she gave him the go ahead to go after her.

Elena was on the front steps crying her eyes out. He knew he shouldn't have made her do this. It had opened up the bad memories for her and made her an emotional wreck from hiding from them for so long.

As soon as Damon sat down beside her she hit him over and over again.

"Why? Why did you make me do that? I- I hate you! I hate you for making me remember! I spent a whole three years numbing myself to that pain! I spent three years in the halls seeing the faces of those who raped me without a second thought! I had to cheer with the cheerleaders who watched me being raped and said nothing about it! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She sobbed still hitting him.

He grabbed her wrist and forced her into a hug rocking her back and forth until she calmed down enough to talk to him. He would wait here all night if that was the case.

"I'm sorry Elena."

She inhaled trying to stop her tears.

"I was a virgin Damon. My first time was supposed to be with someone special not with someone who harmed me as a joke."

"I know baby. I know."

"I've never let another person touch me like that again Damon. I've never had sex with someone who truly loved me."

She looked into Damon's eyes and suddenly they were kssing as Elena's back hit the hard pavement below.

"Make me forget Damon please."

"It's not the right time for that Elena. You're hurting and I want your first time to be special."

"I've already had my 'first time' Damon"

"That didn't count. None of those mother fuckers did. When we have sex it's going to be special and amazing. It's not going to be in a parking lot when you're upset. I promise I will never hurt you like they did and I will wait until you are completely ready to have sex."

"I'm ready now Damon."

"No you're not Elena."

Elena sat up and readjusted her shirt.

"I don't really hate you damon."

He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a kiss.

"I know."

She buried herself in his arms and cried until she felt better again.


	15. Chapter 15

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 15

Damon packed up his clothes as he thought of earlier in the week. He had been sleeping with Elena in her bed when he heard her screaming beside him. He had instantly woken up and looked to where she was thrashing and screaming in the bed. He had woken her up and smoothed her hair over as she tried to calm down.

"Elena, What happened?"

"Sorry I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you. I have them almost every night."

"What are they about?"

"They're PTSD dreams. It's common with victims of rape and since I've had multiple counts of it they're pretty bad."

"You didn't tell that to the therapist."

"I didn't think she needed to know. She can't do anything about them."

"I still think you should tell her what happened."

"Can we just drop it? Please."

"I'll drop it for now."

"Thank you."

They fell back asleep as Damon returned back to present times. Elena's nightmares were a nightly occurrence, but at least she was trying to get better. Elena entered the room and smiled at him. It was their last day in Los Angles and he was planning on making it very special.

"So do you like my grandmother?" she said.

"She's awesome. Just like you."

Elena laughed and kissed Damon.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked.

"Of course. We can take my grandmother's car."

"You are such a dare devil Elena Gilbert."

She laughed and they walked to her grandmother's car.

Damon drove her to the hill that overlooked Los Angeles.

"Oh Damon. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the girl standing beside me."

She smiled. "I love you."

Damon straightened up and kissed her. She responded with an enthusasim like never before. She pulled away breathless and he looked into her eyes. That's when he saw it an amazing shooting star that Elena was also looking at in amazement. That's when he felt something wet hit his forehead as the rain came down making Elena laughed making Damon in a non serious mood.

"Come on time to abandon ship."

"No wait, just give it a second. It will clear up." She said looking at the nighttime sky.

He waited patiently as the rain continued to fall making them soaking bit his lower lip in response. That's when he tried something he always wanted to do with her. He kissed her in the rain making leaving her breathless when he pulled away. Droplets of rain were now falling from her hair as she gave him a look of peer amazement.

"Promise me that this is forever." She said looking into his eyes.

"Promise." He said smiling.

They kissed again but this time it was a kiss of utter want and passion that somehow had sent them into the back of the car where they were tearing off each other's wet clothes. He looked at her in her balck lace bra and panties. It truly was an amazing sight. He had never seen a women so perfect. Her breath hitched as he ran his hands across her thighs.

"Damon-" she said.

"We can stop now if you want. It's up to you. I'm not taking this choice away from you like so many other people did."

She nodded as a tear fell down her face. He wiped it away and kissed her gently. He wanted to make love to her more than anything, but not if she wasn't ready.

"I love you Damon. I've been so hurt. Why would you want someone like me?"

"Because I want to show you what sex is really like when the person truly cares for you. I want to reveal in the way our bodies tangle together and the way your body would be pressed against mine. I want us to be one Elena, but I refuse to hurt you anymore than you've been hurt."

Elena lowered his head down to hers and kissed him with a passion that Damon had never experienced.

"I want you to be my actual first Damon. Please make love to me."

Damon nodded his head as they removed the rest of their clothes. He pulled back as much as the confinded space would let him and looked around with unease. She deserved to lose her virginity in a place better than the back seat of the car.

"Maybe we should wait until we're in a better space." He said chuckling.

"The right time is now Damon. I t doesn't matter where we do it as long as I'm doing it with you."

He nodded and kissed her. He would make this as special as possible.

He lowered his lips to her neck kissing the spot that he knew drove her crazy. Her eyes rolled back as he traced his lips downward to where her erect nipples stood. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently causing her to give a small moan. When the nipple had became fully erect he had moved on to the neck one sucking it harder as she moaned out his name.

He loved when she moaned out his name. He wanted more of her. He removed his mouth from her perfectly erect nipples and traced his lips over her stomach placing small kisses down her stomach.

She thrashed around a bit but it was more in pleasure than in pain.

"Before I go any further. I need protection."

He pulled a condom out of his pants pocket and put it to the side while he continued to work on her. He rubbed her clitoris making her moan. He gently moved his fingers inside and outside of her in a rapid motion as her breathing picked up and the moans became more vocal.

While he was sliding his long fingers inside of her he ducked his head down and moved his tongue down to where his fingers were licking the tiny nub over and over again until Elena begged him to take her right then and now.

He pulled his head up kissing her so she could taste herself on his lips and pushed her back down gently spreading her legs so he could gently enter her. She felt so amazing.

He picked up his pace the more she moaned hitting the places he knew she would like to make her tremble in his arms. Their bodies merged together as one as he continued to move in and out of her picking up his speed, pace, and hardness as they moved along. Damon had never felt love like this until this very moment. As he watched Elena's beautiful face.

It was the perfect night with the most amazing and perfect girl.


	16. Chapter 16

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 16

Damon went to his car after dropping off Elena and drove home. Something didn't feel right, but he ignored it and opened his house door.

A fist connected with his jaw and he feel to the floor. His dad loomed over him as he kicked Damon in the stomach. The monster laughed amused and picked up Damon only to throw him into a window.

Damon curled his fist and connected with his father's jaw. He was tired of being the victim. His dad laughed and hit him back. Damon Fell to the floor and his dad put his foot on Damon's chest.

"You think you're a man son, but you're nothing but a scared little boy."

His dad kicked him in the face and laughed as he went out of his house. Damon toughed his lip and pulled his hand back to see blood. He struggled to get up and drove to Elena's house. Luckily she was outside and she saw him before he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh My God! Damon!"

"Help me."

Then the world turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 17

Damon struggled to open his eyes as the light blinded him. Where was he? Needles and IVs were stuck in his veins and the room was pure white and smelled like cleaner. Elena's head was on the hospital bed and her hand was in his.

"Elena"

Her head snapped up. "Oh Damon, You're finally awake. I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"You-You came to my house and you-you collapsed. You…wouldn't wake up. I-I called the ambulance and they said-"

She cried and Damon hugged her.

"Hey. I'm fine now. Perfectly fine. I won't ever leave you."

The doctor came in at that moment and smiled at Damon.

"You took some spill Damon. You have bruises and swelling on your face and three broken ribs. I'm putting you on a strong dosage of medicine and suggest tons of bed rest.

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of that." Elena said.

"Alright. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah. A wheelchair."

"Why?"

"I want to go visit my sister,"

"Where?"

"She's here."

"Alright you can visit her, but I expect you to tell us of something happens to him." He pointed to Elena.

"Of course doctor"

A couple minutes later, Damon was rolled into Lilly's room where he laughed with joy. Lilly was sitting up in her bed talking with a nurse.

"Damon." Lilly screamed in excitement.

The nurse moved so Damon could hug Lilliy.

"Hey Lil. You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

He pated her hair as the nuse left. Elena squeezed his shoulder. That's when he had an idea.

"Elena could you give us a moment alone?"

"Of course."

Elena walked out of the room as Damon looked at Lilly.

"Lilly we need to talk about something very important."

When Damon wheeled out of the room, Elena was waiting for him. He pulled Elena down to him and kissed her. She looked like she needed him.

"Damon. You need to tell someone about your parents. I'm concerned for both you and Lilly."

"Me and Lilly are fine. The support group is helping and I can take care of both of us."

Elena squeezed Damon's hand.

"Sometimes Damon you just have to know when to ask for help."

He buried his head in her shoulder and inhaled. He knew she was right, but this was his battle to fight and he would have to fight it on his own.


	18. Chapter 18

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 18

Damon gathered his stuff from the hospital room as Elena wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, How's it going?"

"Good except one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't have a date to prom. I was hoping I could fix that."

"What?"

"Elena will you go to prom with me?"

"What about your three broken ribs?"

"The prom is Saturday. I think I'll bounce back."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"If you take it easy then that's a yes."

"Good. Now let's get out of here."


	19. Chapter 19

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 19

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Elena asked holding onto his hand.

They were at his therapist office once again waiting for her to come in. He had called the Therapist earlier and told her that he was willing to talk about the accident that happened with his dad. She entered and sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Damon. I had a previous engagement to attend to first."

"It's no problem, Jo."

"Tell me what happened Damon."

"It was awful."

"Tell me about it."

"I went home and my father hit me. He kept on hitting me this time and hitting me until finally I-I hit him back. He kicked me in the face and then he left. I drove to Elena's house and I-I woke up in the hospital."

"What was that like for you Elena?"

"It was awful. There was so much blood. I-I had to take him to the hospital myself."

"How did that feel?"

"Horrible."

Jo nodded. "I think you're making progress Damon."

"You call his dad beating him up progress."

"I call him opening up progress. Most abused kids don't. You should know that from personal experience Elena."

Elena sucked in a breath.

"Damon needs people who can handle this and help him through t until he either graduates and starts a life for himself or tells the police. Can you do that Elena?"

"Yes I can."

Damon took her hand and squeezed. Elena closed her eyes and let the tears fall.


	20. Chapter 20

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 20

Damon drove over to Elena's house and went to her door knocking on it with caution. This would be the first official time he would be meeting Elena's parents and he didn't know what exactly about that made him nervous.

A woman with brown hair and a kind smile opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Damon. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elena's mom Miranda."

He shook her hand then a man materialized behind her.

"And I'm Elena's dad Greyson."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Are you going to take good care of my little girl Damon?"

"That's my plan sir."

"That's a solid plan. Make sure you do or you will see my ugly side.."

"Hello Damon."

Damon's mouth literally almost fell open as he stared at the sight of Elena. If he hadn't known he had loved her this would be one of those absolute moments where he knew for sure.

Elena descended down the stairs wearing a dress that was purple, green, blue, and white on top. The straps looked as if they were made out of diamonds as he noticed there was a few slits by the upper torso and hip area that were also covered with the diamond substance. The bottom though was completely lavender with a little train that had the same thing from up top. She wore silver high heels that shimmered with rhinestones and her makeup matched perfectly as he noticed that her long hair was pulled up and arranged in several little curls.

She looked as if she had descended from the heavens and he was looking at some kind of angel. No not an angel. A goddess.

"You look incredible. " he said when she finally got to him.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Are you ready to go?"

"You bet."

He took her hand and hand in hand they went to what would be one of the most life changing nights of their life.


	21. Chapter 21

The Monster in the Shadow

Chapter 21

Damon twirled Elena around in a circle laughing with her as she grabbed onto her crown. She had been crowned prom queen earlier that night and Damon couldn't have found anyone more deserving of that title than the beautiful Elena Gilbert.

Damon kissed her and she laughed kissing him back. This was the first time she had ever let loose around a group of people and Damon had to admit he never saw her more alive.

"I'm so surprise I actually won this." she said straightening out her crown.

Damon grabbed it and placed it back on her head the proper way giving her a small kiss.

"Why? You're beautiful and you deserved this."

"Caroline Forbes is also beautiful so is Katherine and Rebekah."

"They all have nothing on you."

Elena smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for telling the truth. You are the most beautiful women in the world Elena Gilbert."

They kissed when suddenly Damon's cellphone rang. Elena and him went out into the hall to answer the call. Lilly was on the other end of the line sobbing.

"He's hurting me Damon."

Something inside Damon snapped.

"What is he doing?"

"It's really bad this time Damon. He says he's going to kill me. You have to get home. I'm scared."

A loud bang sounded at the other end of the line as Lilly screamed and the line was disconnected.

"Lilly? Lilly! Shit."

Damon, what's wrong?" Elena said grabbing him after punching a locker.

"He's hurting her Elena. Someone has to do something."

"Okay. Wait. You? No Damon. No. Absolutely not. No. "

"Go with your first instinct Damon. Lesson learned."

Elena put her hands on Damon's face.

"Look at me Damon."

He looked up in Elena's eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see."

"Elena. I've seen it since the second I laid eyes on you. I've seen us getting married and living in a house with our four kids and Lilly. I see it all Elena."

"Then don't go on a suicide mission!"

"Techinically it's only half a suicide mission since I've dealt with my father before and this time he's not going to get away with hurting me or Lilly."

"Well then what if something goes wrong?"

"Alright. Not to relive old fights, but this is my choice and I need you to respect it."

Elena sighed taking her hands off Damon's face.

"That was a low blow."

Damon put his hands on Elena's shoulders.

"Hey. I will make it back to you. I promise."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him with urgency as if this would be their last time seeing each other. When they broke apart Damon exhaled.

"I promise you."

"Be safe."

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, do me a favor and call the police. Don't follow me I don't need you being hurt."

Elena nodded and Damon kissed her once more before leaving the prom and running back home to go save his sister from the monster.


	22. Chapter 22

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 22

Damon drove like hell to get back to his house. He had lied earlier to Elena. He had no clue how bad it was going to be this time and if his father really was in the mood to kill he had no doubt he would be dead within twenty minutes. At least this way if he died his father would have no way out of this. He would be arrested for not one but two counts of murder depending on how bad he had gotten to Lilly and justice would be served.

He knew Elena would be devastated if he died, but at least he would die knowing he had done something right. When Damon entered the driveway he took a deep calming breath and prepared to face his worst nightmare head on.

He exited the car and broke apart the door as he saw his father slapping Lilly around. Her checks were swollen and there was a cut above her upper lip. Her form was almost lifeless and pale when she looked up to see Damon and smiled. She was obviously ready to give up, but Damon wasn't about to let that happen. Damon shoved his father into a nearby table knocking him out for the minute.

"Lilly run. Go hide and call the police okay, but don't come out no matter what you hear."

Lilly nodded and ran back to their room locking the door behind her. Damon gave out a sigh of relief as he was hit in the head with a vase. His father hovered over home and looked him in the eyes with the rotting stench of alcohol on his breath.

"You have interfered with my plans for the last time son. This time you're not making it out of this house alive."

"Bring it on old man."

Damon's father punched him in the face as Damon tried to block his attack. He punched his father in the chin causing him to spit out blood.

"Good hit son."

Damon frowned as he kicked his father causing him to land on his back and laugh.

"You think you're tough fighting back like that son? You haven't even begun to learn pain."

Damon kicked his father in the face as his father laughed.

"Your no father of mine."

His dad laughed louder.

"Isd that the best you got."

He grabbed Damon's leg causing him to fly into the coffee table knocking the wind out of him. His father rolled up and instead of just hitting him he grabbed a nearby baseball bat Damon had remembered from his childhood.

"You haven't felt pain yet son."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the baseball bat was smashed into Damon's leg repeatively. Damon heard a break as he yelled out in pain. God. Dammit. Where were those cops?

Damon rested his head against the hard wooden floors trying to will himself to get up as his father smashed the baseball bat to other parts of his body.

As soon as that brutal torture was finished, Damon's father sat on the couch and drank straight from the bottle of whiskey.

"I really don't want to kill you Damon, but you see you're a liability and you talk way to much now for my personal liking. I'll have to find a cover story for your death, but I'm pretty sure when your mother gets back we can think of one. Did you know she never wanted kids? Neither did I, but you were just one giant mistake and a waste of space of this planet son. You'll never be anything in life except what you are now. A scared little kid."

Damon's father grabbed a knife from the kitchen as he approached Damon, Damon closed his eyes and thought of something better. He didn't see his life flashing before his eyes like most people he saw Elena.

They were back at the prom dancing and having a good time. Lilly had never called, but he had still told Elena his crazy plans for the future. She smiled at the thought and Damon looked down at the woman in his arms. A rush of emotion flowed through him and he pulled this amazing girl closer smelling her scent that had always drove him crazy. Everything about her was made for him. Right down to those adorable pinky toes. That's when Damon finally made a decision to tell her exactly how he felt.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He whispered.

Elena pulled back as if she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"What? What did you say?"

"I love you Elena."

She smiled crying tears of joy.

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."

When they were about to kiss Damon heard his name coming from her lips, but it wasn't in the dream. Oh no. Damon woke up struggling to get his eyes opened as he saw Elena standing in the doorway. What was she thinking? Why had she come here when she knew it would get her killed if she did so?

"Elena-" he wheezed as he coughed up some blood.

"Oh my God Damon."

She ran to him and shoved his father to the side thankfully Elena had came in time to ave him from a stabbing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at his father as she took him in.

His father just sat there eyes looking blank.

"Damon please don't leave me." She whinned.

"Elena you have to get out of here. He'll kill you."

"That's not such a bad idea son."

Damon's dad yanked Elena up by the hair and threw Elena into a nearby wall pinning the knife against her throat so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Now you're going to watch as I kill this girl boy, but first I want to have a little fun. You're mother hasn't been very affectionate lately and all this cum is building up."

Elena cried out at the thought and Damon looked around the room for anything to use against his dad and he unbuckled his pants. Shit. What was he going to do?


	23. Chapter 23

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 23

(This chapter has uncomfortable subject manner. Please skip to the next parenthesis if you are uncomfortable with it.)

Elena's screams rang through the room as his father shoved her into the wall making her head slam back into it.

"Shush girl the less you struggle the more it will hurt."

Elena screamed again as his father placed the knife to her throat.

"No one can hear you. You might as well just let me have my way with you. I bet you're tight too. Young ones like you always are."

Elena sobbed as she struggled to get out of his hold. He sighed and shoved her down to the ground knife in hand. He ripped the fabrics of her lower dress with it and tore it up all the way to her panties ripping those off with the knife as well.

His father looked at her with that twisted smile on his lips as he smashed his lips to her inserting a finger into her as she screamed in disgust.

"She's just as tight as your mother before she had you son. I should have fun with this one."

"Damon please. Help me. Help me." She sobbed as his father loosened his belt ready to enter her whenever the time pleased him. Damon had no doubt that he wanted to do some sick kind of foreplay first.

"Don't worry honey I'll make you feel good first."

(end of content)

She cried as Damon found his inner strength. He couldn't let this happen to her. No matter how much Damon's leg hurt he struggled to get to the kitchen as Elena's scream rang through the room. God dammit. He had to save her from the vile things his father was going to do to her.

Damon scooted to the open cabinet that his father forgot to close and grabbed the nearest object he could. He had to save Elena. He pulled his hand back and looked at the frying pan in his hands. He wouldn't let his father get away with this.

He limped to where his father hovered overElena. Her dress was in shreds as he was about to penetrate her entrance. Elena looked at Damon and nodded.

He smashed the frying pan into his father's skull and did that repeatedly thinking about all the times he had abused him and Lilly and finally ending with Elena. When he was finished Damon opened his eyes to see his father's body had landed on top of Elena.

Elena pushed the corpse from her body and Damon pulled her to him with her crying and screaming. More from her PTSD than actually witnessing a murder he imagined.

"Elena. It's me you're safe."

Elena looked into Damon's eyes and sobbed.

"Don't ever leave me again." She said crying and hugging him.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

She nodded as the police finally came looking at the crime scene. It was obvious he had a lot of explaining to do, but he was more than glad to do it. This would be the last night Damon's father would ever haunt his dreams again.


	24. Chapter 24

The Monster in the Shadows

Chapter 24

Damon sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed as the doctors checked him over the cops had already taken all the witnesses statements and had released him on self-defense. It was finally over. He would never again have to look over his shoulder and fear for his life. The police had even arrested his mother on child abuse and neglect. Damon had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing her for a very long time.

Since as soon as child services had caught with of this they had decided to move them from their mother's custody all together. Now all they needed to do was find a new and better home for them which had surprisingly came from an unexpected source.

Elena had came into the hospital room after they checked all her injuries. He hated that the dress she had worn had been ruined, but now she stood there in a Lace black top with jeans and her black boots. He had to admit Elena looked like a goddess in almost everything.

"You don't have to worry about you and Lilly being separated anymore."

"You don't know that Elena. That's all up to CPS and the foster care system."

"Which you and Lilly aren't going to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I may have just convinced my parents to file some foster parents papers for you and Lilly."

"Elena-"

"They're perfect Damon and if they're convincing enough only Lilly will need to be their foster kid since you turn eighteen in two months. Which means no foster care system if you can get emancipated."

"I think the judge will see my side on that one."

She smiled and kissed him. This was the first time in Damon Salvatore's life that he thought his life would be perfect after all.


	25. Chapter 25

The Monster in the Shadows

Epilogue

10 years later

Damon tried to catch his breath as he looked at all his children. If you had told Damon ten years ago that he would be married to the beautiful Elena Gilbert with two sets of twin, he would have laughed straight in your face, but now as he looked at all his children he couldn't help but smile.

It had taken him and Elena six years to realize that they had wanted a family. After that their was no stopping them from trying their hardest to achieve that goal. What Damon hadn't expected was for his wife to end up pregnant with not one but four babies. It hadn't have been easy on them seeing as how it was their first time as parents but somehow they had made it through.

"Sutton, Mason. Jake, and Hailey. Dinner's ready go get washed up and ready for it." Elena yelled over the banister.

Their children ran up the stairs at the sound of their mothers voice.

"I don't know how you do it Mrs. Salvatore." He said giving her a small kiss.

"Well Lilly does help me every now and again. I don't know who they're more afraid of me or her."

"Probably both."

Elena laughed as she kissed Damon.

"So I have some news to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it this time."

"What? Did you get fired from being one of the most talented brain surgeons in the country?"

"No, but it is something life changing. You might want to sit down."

Damon sat down by Elena as she out her hand in his hands.

"Damon. I'm pregnant." Elena said as his eyes grew wide.

"We really love to procreate don't we?"

She laughed and kissed him.

"I guess so, but no matter what happens let's promise that we will always be there for each other. Promise."

"Promise for ever and for always."

He smiled at Elena and kissed her. They went inside to live out the remainder if their lives in peace.

The End.


End file.
